The Best Day Ever?
by that one username
Summary: Sealand somehow manages to drag Sweden into an all-out tea party, complete with fairy wings and a wand. How will this turn out?


**Hey guys, thanks for checking out my story! I was inspired to write this story by a gif of Sealand and Sweden having a tea party, it was too funny to just drop.**

 **I apologize for any mistakes I may have made. I'm running on about 30 minutes of sleep right now and I'm sure I skipped something.**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

"Mama, can you play with me please?" Sealand asked Finland for the fifth time in the last hour.

Finland sighed in frustration and looked up from the dish he had been scrubbing. "Sealand, for the fifth time, I'm busy. You'll have to go ask your father if he can play with you."

The child poked out his lower lip and grumbled, slowly stomping off in the direction of the living room. Sweden was sitting in the recliner and was watching a show on antique furniture. Sealand's face brightened with the hope that he might have finally found a playmate. "Hey Dad!" he called as he jumped onto the couch beside his father.

Sweden looked at him in interest. "Ja?"

Sealand poked him in the side. "Dad, can you play with me?"

Sweden started to answer when he was broken off by Finland calling from the kitchen. "Can you play with him, Sweden? I would play with him but I'm busy right now." He looked in Finland's direction with a look of disapproval but said yes to Sealand's request.

"Yay, thank you Dad!" Sealand grabbed for his hand and dragged him to his room, Finland mouthing a silent, "Thank you" to Sweden as they passed by him in the kitchen.

"What would you like to do?" he asked as the child dug through a seemingly never ending toy box.

His room was a cluster of items that included Transformers figurines, magic equipment, and several pieces of viking memorabilia that he and Finland had passed down to the boy many years ago. Sealand didn't answer and instead continued to sift through the toys until he pulled out a fine China tea set. Sweden raised and eyebrow and resisted the urge to ask him why the hell he owned a tea set. He then remembered that it had been a birthday gift sent from England, but he had been drunk when he had sent it, so it was meant more as a joke. But the boy didn't pick up on this detail, and Finland didn't see any reason as to why he should tell him, so Sweden let it drop.

Sealand also pulled out two outfits, one a suit and one a tutu and crown, complete with fairy wings and a wand. Sweden suddenly got an ominous feeling as to which outfit he would be adorned in.

"This one is for you!" Sealand said brightly, extending the fairy costume outward to him.

"Don't you have something else, Sealand?"

The child frowned and poked his lips out again. "But I've never had a chance to use these before! Wear it please, Dad!"

He put on a pair of puppy dog eyes and Sweden sighed in acceptance, succumbing to the look of innocence on the child's face. After they both had changed into their new digs, Sealand had set everything in order and was now pouring another cup of tea for himself. "Would you like another cup of tea, Miss Fairy?"

Sweden blushed in embarrassment. "Ja," he answered, waiting for Sealand to fill the cup before he took another sip.

How had he gotten into this awkward situation? Why did he let his son persuade him so easily? _That's because he's spoiled rotten,_ Sweden concluded. The doorbell rang and Sweden prayed that Finland would answer it.

"I'm coming!" he heard the Finn yell out as he made a dash for the door.

Sweden sighed in relief and decided that as long as he was forced to play as a fairy attending a tea party, he would get into character and make the most of it. He just hoped that no one else saw him like this.

* * *

Finland answered the door to see the other three of the Nordic five waiting on the other side.

"Good day, Finny!" Denmark said, saluting him. He walked inside without even waiting to be invited in.

Norway just shook his head. "Idiot," he muttered under his breath as he and Iceland followed suit.

"What are you all doing here?" Finland questioned as he went back to scrubbing the dishes.

Denmark chuckled. "That's a funny question. You see, I was bored and Norge here," he tossed an arm around the Norwegian's shoulders, "threatened to smack me into next week if he had to watch me pace the room again. So here we are."

Finland frowned at the explanation. He wondered why the two always seemed to butt heads despite the fact that they actually cared very deeply for each other.

"Get off of me," Norway said disgustedly as he shook off Denmark's arm from his shoulders.

"Say, where's Sweden?" Denmark asked, entirely ignoring Norway's act of rejection.

"Well, he was playing with Sealand the last time I checked," Finland answered tentatively. He knew where this was going.

"Heh, this'll be fun," Denmark muttered to no one in particular as he walked to Sealand's room. Norway followed, figuring that he had something stupid planned in mind.

"Don't do anything stupid!" Finland called after the two, thinking the same thing as Norway.

* * *

"Would you like another raspberry tart, Miss Fairy?"

"Ja!" Sweden answered. He had actually gotten into the strange tea party and was playing along. He took a bite of the bitter-sweet tart.

"Is that tart good, Miss Fairy?" A voice teased from the doorway.

Sweden's head snapped up to see Denmark doubled over from laughter and Norway biting back a grin. His face lit up crimson in embarrassment and Sealand was frozen in place, not quite knowing what to say.

Denmark stood up straight and wiped tears from his eyes. "Oh man, I thought that I had seen everything. But Sweden in a _tutu_? This has _got_ to be a first." He and Norway left then, Denmark still laughing to himself as they walked back to the living room. After they left, Sealand apologized. "I'm sorry, Dad. I didn't want to embarrass you."

Sweden just shook his head. "Don't apologize, I don't regret a thing," he said, realizing this to be true. He had a nice time playing with his son, and it didn't matter what anyone else said or thought.

Sealand smiled brightly and jumped up to hug his father. "Thank you for playing with me today, Dad! I had a lot of fun!"

Sweden smiled and patted the arms around his neck. "Ja, it was fun. We'll have to do it again sometime." He discarded the costume and walked into the living room to continue watching his show. Upon seeing him again Denmark spiraled into a new fit of laughter, much to the confusion of Finland and Iceland. No one had bothered to explain what happened, but they just assumed it to be another one of Denmark's crazy antics.

* * *

 **So how did I do? Please let me know, feedback is always appreciated!**

 **Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
